


Homestand

by wearemany



Series: Rookies [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Stanley Cup Playoffs, 2014-2015 NHL Season, Los Angeles Kings, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearemany/pseuds/wearemany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr fill for this prompt: <i>please write about Carter ~celebrating~ the win.</i></p>
<p>Set after the Kings beat the Blues at home in December, and refers back to the Rookies 1st round playoffs story I never quite finished writing about how they celebrate the San Jose series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this moment of toothless glory](http://dazzlingheroes.tumblr.com/post/105716863068), obviously.

After a good hard-fought home win like this, and four points to boot, Jeff knows exactly what Mike will come and ask.

"What do you want?" Mike huffs, half the sentence lost into the towel he’s scrubbing across his face. Mike shakes out his sweat-soaked hair, makes another pass across his forehead with the towel.

He asks like it could mean anything, where to grab a post-game meal or what they’re going to drink or how to settle up some long-standing side bet.

That’s not what he’s asking.

Mike flicks his eyes over to Pearson, who’s got Tyler pinned in a headlock against his chest. They knock around the corner of the dressing room, boisterous and unbounded. Joner leans back against his stall, throwing pieces of tape at them and laughing.

If Jeff wants that, Mike would make it happen.

Jeff wouldn’t have to draw up the play. Just nod, go about the rest of his routine and at the end he’d find whatever combination Mike decided best fit the mood of the night ready and waiting for him.

“To the victor goes the spoils,” Mike would say. He always says that, one corner of his mouth quirked up, when it’s finally time for the real fun to start.

After San Jose, as the impromptu party at Mike’s house wound down, Mike snagged Jeff by the sleeve and led him upstairs. Joner was in the big chair in the corner, Toff on his lap, Tanner spread out on his back on the bed.

Mike fucked him first, maddeningly methodical until Tanner was so on edge that when Jeff wrapped a hand around Tanner’s ankle, he kicked a heel hard into Jeff’s thigh and then came all over himself and Mike. Then it was Jeff’s turn, Tanner melting into the mattress, head twisted to the side to kiss Mike where he’d stretched out alongside.

All Jeff has to do for a repeat, or any variation of it, is say yes now. Mike will bring back the spoils. Jeff likes to think of Mike carrying them one by one up the stairs, each like a stag slung around a hunter’s shoulders, even though that’s a ridiculous, impossible idea.

He shakes his head no.

Mike shrugs, stripping off the rest of his gear in one smooth pull, and suddenly the only part that matters to Jeff is that it happens now, right fucking now, as fast as they can get out of the room and out of sight. His smile stretches his mouth wide, tongue pressed flat between his teeth.  

Mike pushes his hair off his forehead with his hand and squints up. “Yeah?” he asks. “Now?”

Jeff nods.


End file.
